


Surprises and Supernovas

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: 12 Days of Ficmas, Baby, F/M, Fluff, Rose is nervous, doctor who fluff, flowers sing, it's kinda weird, pregnant!Rose, tenrose fluff, the doctor is excited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 12:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5497187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose finds out that she's pregnant, and she and the Doctor explore a planet of flowers and song together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprises and Supernovas

Rose entered the control room of the TARDIS with her hand pressed to her stomach. The Doctor saw her and began rambling happily.

"Rose Tyler!" He spun toward her, nearly tripping over his own feet on the way. "I'm going to take you to a planet where the flowers sing symphonies and all anyone ever does is stand outside and listen. I think the roses there sing B flats. I don't quite remember; I haven't been there in a while, but it is truly lovely."

He finally noticed that she wasn't saying anything and said, "What is it?"

Rose leaned against the console heavily, and a large crack sounded from it, complete with sparks and groans from the TARDIS. She stepped back hurriedly and looked up at the Doctor. 

"Doctor...I'm pregnant."

Except for the ominous sound of the TARDIS doing its best to brake, there was silence. The Doctor stared at Rose in a combination of shock, confusion, and slight panic. He grabbed a scanner from the console and aimed it at her. With a few whirring noises, the scan was complete, and he stared at it in disbelief. Rose  _was_ pregnant. He paced around her, scrutinizing her like a lab experiment. 

"How is this possible?" he said, mostly to himself. "We were so careful ... and it's never happened before ... a human and a Time Lord ... a true, pure hybrid...." He stopped and sat down on the floor. "It's not possible."

"Well, it seems sort of possible," Rose said in a strained voice. He glanced up at her and saw that her face had crumpled and she was trying to hold back tears. 

"Rose!" He leapt up and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry. It's amazing that we have a baby -- it's so, so amazing, and I am incredibly happy." 

Rose pulled back and dragged a sleeve across her nose. "Really?" 

"Yeah," he said. He leaned down and patted her stomach, then pointed at it. "You get to explore the universe with Mum and Dad, you lucky duck. You don't even know how special that is."

Rose smiled. "Do you know... can you tell whether it's a boy or a girl?" 

The Doctor took a peek at the scanner. "We are having a beautiful baby boy." 

"What do you think for a name?"

The TARDIS stopped creaking and settled into the ground. The Doctor answered, "I think that we have a while to figure that out. Right now, it's time for baby's first planet."

They stepped out onto the ground holding hands. Rose marveled at the extraordinary variety of flowers and the music that arose from them. The Doctor kept up a constant stream of narration to the baby growing inside Rose's stomach as they made their way along the streambed that they had landed near. 

"And here is the truly beautiful Rose Grove," he said, gesturing at the roses twining up around trellises and trees. "Named after your beautiful mother, of course."

Rose laughed, and the Doctor said, "No, really. It didn't have a name. Now it does, and it's one of the best ones out there." He smiled and kept walking, and Rose paused for a moment to whisper to her belly, "That's your dad. I promise, you're going to love him just as much as I do."

"Rose!" The Doctor called back. 

"Coming!" she said, and hurried to join him. 

**Author's Note:**

> For allhailthequing on tumblr (this is long overdue) as part of my 12 Days of Ficmas.  
> Check me out on tumblr at www.supernovacharlie.tumblr.com!


End file.
